Pañuelo rojo
by Vilandra04
Summary: Mirai Trunks vuelve a el tiempo de los Guerreros Z para darles una terrible noticia. Allí lo escuchan atentamente pero solo una persona podrá ver de verdad el dolor que encierra su corazón, alguien que lo conoce como si fueran una sola persona. Mi contribución al reto Hope lanzado por Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball . Homenaje a Trunks.


_Buenos días. Finalmente llegó el viernes y puedo presentarles mi pequeño homenaje para Trunks. Este drabble participa del reto «Hope», del sitio «Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball». Ya avisé que no era spoiler porque no me consta de que así sucedan las cosas mañana (¡sí, mañana sábado se estrena el tan ansiado capítulo 47 de DBS!), pero es una ficción (ya sé... DB también es una ficción pero esto vendría a ser una ficción dentro de una ficción dentro de... ustedes entienden)._

 _La temática del día era «Hurt/Confort», y quién mejor para reconfortar a nuestro querido Mirai que su versión de 8 años. Homenaje a ambos Trunks. Espero les guste._

* * *

Todos seguían atónitos, con la mirada perdida y el corazón destrozado. Krilim, Gohan, Ten, Piccolo y Yamcha me miraban con compasión; el señor Gokú seguía con la boca abierta tratando de comprender lo que acababa de contarles. Mi padre… mi padre tenía los puños cerrados en torno de sus caderas. No me miraba y se lo agradecía. En este momento tenía tanta vergüenza, tanta impotencia.

Podía notar la tensión en su cuerpo, en dolor en su mirada. ¿Lo sentía por ella? ¿Por mi madre? ¿Por mi verdadera madre y no la hermosa mujer que lloraba en estos momentos mientras la versión más joven de mí la abrazaba y la del Sr. Gokú me miraba aun sin asimilar lo que acababa de decirles.

Había sido directo, dicho todo sin rodeos como pensé era la mejor manera y la que mi padre me exigiría, pero después de ver las reacciones de todos y la propia de él y de mi madre, me di cuenta de que en realidad no había una mejor forma de decir algo así.

-¡Por Kami! Ven, cariño. Ven aquí –me dijo mi madre, la que aún me quedaba y a la que todavía podía proteger.

Me acerque a ella y me abrazó con fuerza. Mi vista se nubló por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir pero que yo no podía permitir, por respeto a mi padre. Sin darme cuenta, le había devuelto el abrazo con aun más intensidad. No quería soltarla. No quería perderla. No se veía como ella, no olía como ella, pero sus ojos… sus ojos eran los de ella. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo. Mis intentos de protegerla no tenían que ver con la madre que me había dado la vida y que había dado su vida por la mía, otra vez.

Yo de verdad amaba a esta mujer que me había mostrado todo su cariño y confianza cuando vine a este tiempo por primera vez, y que había luchado por que en este tiempo yo tuviera una familia, porque era una mujer tan fuerte y digna de admiración como mi propia madre.

–Ya tranquilízate, mujer. Esto… no te hace bien… –dijo mi padre con un tono que pretendió ser autoritario pero que a todas luces encerraba dolor y preocupación.

–Te quiero, Trunks. Y daría mi vida por ti, todos los días.

–Pero… yo… no soy…

–No lo digas… ni siquiera lo pienses. Yo soy tu madre… y este gruñón de ahí es tu padre… y ese de ahí… es… bueno, tú, pero considéralo tu hermano menor, y ésta… –dijo señalando a todos–, ésta es tu familia, y tu familia estará aquí siempre para ti. Y juntos venceremos a este nuevo enemigo y a todos los que vengan.

–Gracias, madre.

–Bulma. Ve a recostarte –le dijo mi padre ahora sí con un tono un poco más exigente.

–Pero…

–Bulma.

–Está bien.

Me besó en la mejilla, luego al pequeño Trunks que la miraba preocupado y luego se acercó a mi padre. Este la miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada, miraba profundamente a esos ojos azules que yo tanto extrañaba. Ella sonrió y dio media vuelta para salir de la sala.

Entonces mi padre me miró:

–Esta es tu casa. Trunks –dijo mirando al más pequeño-, llévalo a la habitación al lado de la tuya.

Dicho esto salió en la misma dirección que mi madre.

–Nosotros nos vamos –dijo Yamcha–. Vendremos mañana cuando estés más descansado… lo siento, Trunks. Todos lo sentimos.

Les dedique a todos una tenue sonrisa.

El señor Gokú se acercó a mí y posó sus manos en su hombre.

–Lo solucionaremos, Trunks. Aun no sé cómo… pero te ayudaré. Te lo debo, y también a ella –me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y mirando a su hijo pequeño agregó: –Vámonos, Goten.

Dicho esto, todos salieron del cuarto y me quede a solas con mi versión de ocho años.

–Ven conmigo. Te llevaré para que puedas descansar.

–Gracias.

Caminamos una distancia considerable. La casa era aún más grande y lujosa de lo que recordaba.

–¿Trunks?

–Sí –contesté.

–No es tu culpa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Me quede paralizado. Les había dicho a todos lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles, y era claro que yo no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, pero entonces… cómo sabia este pequeño cómo me sentía, que me sentía responsable de todo.

Sin saber qué contestarle me quedé callado, mirando nuestros pies.

–Hace unos días nos escapamos con Goten y terminamos en un planeta muy lejano. Nos metimos en problemas y mi padre vino a rescatarnos. Pero un ser maligno se apropió de su energía y… nuestro padre estuvo a punto de morir, muy… muy cerca de morir, y aunque trate de salvarlo, no pude hacerlo. Casi lo pierdo y cada vez que lo recuerdo, que recuerdo la impotencia que sentí al verlo desaparecer poco a poco ante mis ojos… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte, o lo suficientemente inteligente para salvarlo. Si estuviera en tu lugar y algo… algo le pasara a mi madre… sé cómo me sentiría… aunque no hubiera podido hacer nada, aunque ella…

–Lo sé –dije al ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas con solo imaginar esa situación.

–Pero, ¿sabes qué? Ella nos daría una buena patada por pensar así, por sentirnos responsables de lo que estuvo tan lejos de nuestro poder. Solo podremos honrarla si hacemos lo que ella.

–Luchar.

–Y ganar. Y sobre todo porque si perdemos el resultado será algo con lo que ni tú, ni yo, ni nuestro padre podremos soportar.

–No vas a perderla –dije con toda la confianza del mundo. Lo sabía. Mi padre, el señor Gokú, el resto de los guerreros Z, no permitirían que nada le pasara. Y yo tampoco, y no solo por el recuerdo de la madre que había perdido, sino por la que aún tenía.

–Por supuesto que no «vamos» a perderla.

Lo mire con una sonrisa que él me devolvió. Fuer como verme en un espejo y poder sentir lo que él sentía, y por primera vez desde ese maldito día… ya no me sentía solo.

–Ese pañuelo… –preguntó el pequeño– se parece a uno que tenía mi madre.

–Es… era de la mía.

–¿Por qué lo usas? ¿Para recordarla?

–No podría olvidarla aunque quisiera. Durante toda mi vida fuimos solo los dos… bueno… y Gohan hasta que…, pero lo uso para darme fuerzas, porque siento que ella está aquí conmigo.

–Te entiendo… mira… –le dijo el pequeño mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pedacito de paño rojo todo deshilachado y viejo–. Es el pañuelo de mi madre. Mi abuela me lo daba cuando era un bebé y mamá viajaba o si solo pasaba la noche fuera. Nadie sabe que aún lo tengo… mi padre… él no puede enterarse, ¿entendiste?

Trunks rio.

–Por supuesto. No te preocupes. Pero está muy viejo…

–Sí. Lo sé. Goten dice que debería guardarlo o se romperá aún más, pero… me gusta tenerlo conmigo.

–¿Sabes qué? Te doy la mitad del mío por un pedazo del tuyo.

–¿De verdad? Pero… era de tu madre –preguntó el pequeño extrañado.

–Y de la tuya. Así como este era de tu madre y la mía. Es solo… que quisiera algo de esta madre también.

–Está bien.

Cada uno desgarró delicadamente un pedazo del paño rojo y se lo dio a su par de otro tiempo.

–Gracias –dije–, por compartir a tu madre conmigo. Lo necesitaba.

–De mí no tienes que preocuparte. No me molesta compartirla contigo. Pero mi padre…

Reí. Era increíble que me estuviera hablando del mismo hombre que no hizo nada cuando la nave en la que iban él y su madre fue atacada por el androide del Dr. Gero.

–¿Es muy celoso?

–¡Oh! Es un lunático –le dijo susurrándolo. Y más últimamente, aunque creo que hoy estaba muy triste … al saber la noticia.

–Sí. Lo sé.

* * *

 _Sí. Ya terminó. Y no. No seguirá. Es un drabble. Una idea. Mañana Akira nos mostrará su versión (que es «la» versión) de por qué vuelve Mirai a este tiempo y este fic ya no tendrá ningún sentido, pero quería hacerlo. Quería una charla entre las versiones pequeña y adulta (aunque está un poco más rejuvenecido este nuevo Trunks de ahora) del primogénito de Vegeta y Bulma. Nos vemos después del sábado para comentar lo ES-PEC-TA-CU-LAR que estuvo el capítulo 47. Nos seguimos..._


End file.
